


Ours

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: femslash100 drabbles [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke should’ve already got used to the burden of responsibility on her shoulders, but now it felt even heavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Drabble Tag 6 using the prompt "Clarke/Lexa - getting married to unite their people"

Darkness had fallen in TonDC. The whole village seemed to be sleeping after intense partying. Among Trikru culture wedding was a huge party, and especially a wedding of the leader, the _Commander_. But even though the day had been long, Clarke couldn’t fall asleep. Lexa’s bed smelled too much like forest, wildness, and even when the Commander had her eyes closed, she could feel her following her movements.

Which she did. Clarke didn’t sit alone outside for long, watching the peaceful village. It was strange to think that these people were hers now, that she was going to lead them until she would die someday. Clarke should’ve already got used to the burden of responsibility on her shoulders, but now it felt even heavier.

”Just married are supposed to stay in bed. What are you doing here?” Lexa asked when she sat down next to her, the jacket of hers brushing softly onto Clarke’s shoulder. She didn’t get an answer so she asked another question. ”How does your kingdom look like, _hedatu_?”

Clarke looked up at Lexa, her eyes were even darker, deeper in middle of the night. ”It’s our kingdom now.”

_Ours_. Clarke smiled slightly at that, the thought was more reassuring than she had expected. She welcomed Lexa’s arm wrapping around her shoulders and leaned on the Commander’s side when her gaze fell back down to the village. _Ours indeed_.


End file.
